Mi Hermosa Familia
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: G!P Santana. Life in New York just something that popped into my head. May be a three shot. May be more. Pezberry. Brittany/Mike Puck/Tina cuz I think they would be cute together. Could be counted for Pezberry Weekday 4- Having Kids
1. Mi Niño

Santana Lopez rushed her wife to the emergency room, as she was about to give birth to their first baby. They'd been trying for months to get pregnant, and on one rainy day in Brooklyn they'd conceived their first child. They already had names picked out, Rachel wanted the sex to be a surprise so they picked names for each gender. If the baby was a girl, Alexis Maria Lopez. If it was a boy, Tyler Jordan Lopez.

* * *

After six hours of labor, the nurses and Santana rushed Rachel back to the delivery room, as she was ready to give birth. By the time they got to the delivery room, their baby was already crowning. And Rachel had a death grip on Santana's hand, it was fractured for sure but Santana didn't say anything even though she was about to pass out from the pain, she was about to see her baby.

"One more push, Rachel" the doctor said.

"You fucking push one more time!" Rachel screamed at the doctor.

"Come on baby, push. you can do it." Santana said as Rachel pushed one last time and they heard their baby's cry fill the room.

"Congratulations, It's a boy." the doctor said smiling at the happy couple as he showed them their beautiful baby boy before the nurses took him away.

"Time and date of birth: 4:53pm, July 13, 2018" The nurses brought them the baby.

"What's His name?" the nurse who brought him, asked the new parents.

"Tyler Jordan Lopez, Mi niño. My baby boy." Santana said with tears as Tyler latched on to her pinky.

He was smaller than most babies, cause lets face it, he's Rachel's kid, but was perfectly healthy, weighing in at 6lb 12oz. Santana got a baby blue cast in honor of her baby boy.


	2. Damn Hormones

When Rachel had fed the baby, the nurse handed him over to Santana. Santana dropped a few tears when she held her baby for the first time.

"Somos tú y yo contra el mundo. ¿Estás listo, maní?" Santana said when he looked up at her with chocolate eyes of Rachel.

"What did you say to him, love?" Rachel asked.

"I said, 'It's you and me against the world. Are you ready, peanut?" Santana said with a smile. Rachel and the nurse both awed at that.

"I think I just fell even more in love with you, Santana Lopez."Rachel said with a smile.

"I fell more in love the minute you said those two glorious words, 'I'm Pregnant'. I didnt even know if I could have kids, but you gave me one; and for that, I'll be forever greatful. Now I have my son, here in my arms; I don't thnk I could ever love you more."

Rachel had tears in her eyes by the end of her wife's mini-speach, damn hormones, oh who was she kidding that was beautiful."I love you so much."

* * *

_**AN:/ I know its short but I had to put this up, it touched my heart *tear* ~sniffle~**_


	3. My Family

This is the end of this fic. I may write just one last chapter.

* * *

_**3 1/2 YEARS LATER**_

The Lopez Family were walking through Central Park when Tyler saw his best big friend and also his godfather, Mike Chang with his family. His best little friend was Mikes and Brittany's son Caleb. He tugged on his Momma's shorts.  
"Momma" he said bouncing.  
"What is it, Mijo?" Santana asked.  
"Mikey, Mommy, Mikey!" he said pointing to the hotdog stand.  
"Calm down, baby boy, we're going." Rachel said giggling. "Sanny, baby, you want a hotdog?"  
"Yeah sure, do you want one?"  
"Yes, I could go for a hotdog. Baby boy, would you like a hotdog?" Rachel gave up being vegan, because she almost lost Tyler, when she was pregnant.  
"Yes please" he said with his lisp. Santana picked him up and put him on her hip, then she went and ordered three hotdogs. When they turned around and spoke to Mike, Brittany and their little boy Caleb, Rachel spotted Puck, Tina and their twins, Cole and Chloe sitting on a blanket. The two families made their way over to the family of four. Santana and Mike pulled their own blankets out of their respective backpacks and laid them out for their wives and children. While their children played together a few feet in front of them, Rachel turned towards the other adults while still keeping an eye on her son and the others doing the same. "Guys there's a reason we called here for an impromptu playdate." Rachel said with a smile. "We wanted to tell you guys in person at the same time instead of over the phone." Santana said. "Yea I was wondering why you called us all here, bro." Puck said with Tina leaning into his side. "Well we wanted to tell you that, pause for dramatic effect, I'm pregnant." Rachel squealed. They got a flurry of "Oh My Gods" and "No Ways!" Were thrown around. "How far along are you?" Tina asked Rachel. "I'm 4 months" Rachel said. "Why are you just telling us this now?" Puck said. "Because we wanted to find out the sex before we told you." Santana said. "What is it?" Brittany and Mike asked. "Mi hermosa niña." Santana said with a soft smile. "Way to go Lopez, you finally got you a baby girl." Puck said.


End file.
